injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
John Constantine
John Constantine is a supernatural anti-hero and a prominent character in the Injustice Year Three comic series, serving as a member of Batman's Insurgency. Biography John Constantine is an occult detective and professional sorcerer from Liverpool, England. His gritty and brutal attitude makes him recognizable as a cynical, foul-mouthed, chain-smoking anti-hero. He has been a member of Justice League Dark, the Newcastle Crew and the Trenchcoat Brigade. In addition, he has also acted as a supernatural advisor and ally to the Swamp Thing. Injustice Comic Sometime after Superman's war with the Green Lantern Corps, Constantine is seen standing in a downpour in Liverpool England, observing a home destroyed by one of the bodies of the fallen Green Lanterns, dispassionately tossing a cigarette onto its head. Constantine's internal monologue reveals that he had placed several wards and spells on the home to make it practically invisible to magical beings to keep it safe, though he admits he hadn't planned for "a giant friggin' alien to fall out of the sky" onto it. Constantine's monologue reveals that the corpses of the ring wielders fell from the skies as they died during the war, taking out whole buildings and neighborhoods. John knew the two people who died that lived in this house, before revealing that they weren't the only ones who lived there. A young girl steps out of the wreckage, in shock as she approaches Constantine, calling him by his first name. John knows the girl, Rose Porter, and kneels down, calling to her, "I'm sorry, love." before embracing her, his inner monologue revealing, "That was her mum's last name. She has another. Her other name is cursed. Her true name is Rose Constantine. She's my daughter." As Constantine hugs his daughter, he admits to himself that he's had no part in her life to keep her safe from his enemies who would kill her in an instant if they knew their relation. Realizing she is exposed, Constantine senses the presence of something very powerful watching them. Knowing he has to get her somewhere safe, Constantine suddenly reaches behind Roses's ear, asking, "Here? What's this?" before showing her a coin in his fingers. When Rose asks how he did that, Constantine grins and replies, "Simple, love-- Magic." Sometime later, Constantine takes his daughter outside the Tower of Fate, where he raps on the tower's doors. When Zatanna opens them in surprise, he greets his old friend and Doctor Fate before asking, "Let us in, will yeh? It's a bit chilly in oblivion." As Rose sleeps by a fire inside the tower, Constantine explains his connection with her before asking the two to watch over her for a bit, and he explains to the two that something magical was observing him and Rose in Liverpool, something "big and scary" in John's own words. When Constantine asks Doctor Fate if he has any idea what it is, Fate admits he does not, which worries Constantine. "For the three of us to be clueless on this, it has to be something pretty powerful. There's a couple of gods and a spirit of vengeance that would fit the bill," Constantine muses. Doctor Fate cryptically warns John that they are on a path of much pain and suffering, to which John only becomes annoyed at, retorting, "Well, you should know that vague, ominous sentences that include no actual information make you sound like a tosser no matter how shiny your helmet is." Constantine then asks Zatanna to send him to someone for him. Zatanna warns him that the person he's seeking is in hiding and that he doesn't like John. Constantine only smiles and admits he knows, seeing how this person can see straight through him, but says they need him and that he needs his daughter to be safe and know what they're dealing with. John again asks Zatanna, "I need you to send me to the greatest detective in the world." Zatanna complies, and teleports Constantine to a messy hideout, where John lights up a cigarette as he is greeted by an irate Detective Chimp. Constantine stands in the pits of Hell before the demon lord Trigon, brazenly asking for a light for his cigarette before using one of the nearby flames to ignite his smoke. When Trigon demands to know what he wants, Constantine explains that he has news regarding the demon's daughter, Raven. When Trigon asks why he would share any news with him, Constantine knows that the demon recently acquired the piece of his soul he sold. A perplexed John asks, "And you can just do that now? Trade souls while they're still in people? Honestly these contracts aren't worth the blood they're written in." While Constantine continues to wonder over the ownership of a piece of a soul, Trigon makes it clear to him that he will not trade it back for anything and will enjoy tormenting him for millennia in death. Constantine, unperturbed, reveals to Trigon that something is hunting magic users for Superman and that he believes it has Raven. When Trigon asks what it is, John admits he doesn't know but asks if Trigon will be ready to act when he finds out. The demon lord snatches Constantine up by the collar of his coat, expressing his mistrust towards him as well as his outrage for his continued mockery. Unimpressed, Constantine tells Trigon, "Oh, stop with the posturing. You and I both know you can't physically harm me." When Trigon asks why he would share this information with him, Constantine admits, "You said you were going to torture me for a millenia. Maybe I can get some time off for good behavior?" Trigon only orders Constantine to find his daughter and not to bother him again until he has. As Trigon descends back into Hell, Constantine returns to the area he performed the summoning ritual, commenting after Trigon has left: "Wanker." Later, Constantine meets with Batman in alleyway in Gotham City, somehow sneaking up on the Dark Knight to tell him that a grown man hiding in the shadows is ludicrous. When Constantine points out his confusion over Batman standing up, having heard his back was broken, Batman only states that he can stand, causing John to snark, "Good for you. Very stoic. You must be, like, ninety percent pain killers." Constantine then tells Batman to get into the car, with his associate Chaz pulling up a split-second later with Detective Chimp in tow, with John apologizing to Chaz for Batman making the car all broody. As Chaz drives on the wrong side of the road down Gotham, Constantine tells Chaz to peek in the and the two burst out laughing at the sight of Batman and Detective Chimp sitting side-by-side. Constantine then has Chaz pull up by an abandoned church, where Constantine leads the two detectives inside after lowering a ward spell. Inside the church, Constantine reveals he has Raven mystically bound, having captured her earlier at some point. Constantine tells Batman and Chimp that he is showing them her location in case something happens to him, before silencing Raven when she threatens him by mentioning her father, telling the half-demoness that her father will come when he calls, saying, "That's kinda the point of all this." Constantine leads Batman and Detective Chimp back out, saying they need to gather others. When Chimp asks what he is doing, Constantine explains that Superman's war cost his daughter's mother's life and her childhood and that he cannot undo that. Admitting that he doesn't know how to look after his daughter and that he's not great at protecting people, citing a long list of dead friends, Constantine admits he can't bring back Rose's mother ("Well, I can, but not in any form you'd want looking after a kid.") while restoring the protective ward over Raven's seal. Constantine admits he is good at revenge. Declaring that he has brought down monsters, demons and even gods, John Constantine leads Batman and Detective Chimp away while proclaiming, "I'm gonna kick the Man of Steel in the bollocks." Constantine and Batman call the Insurgency to the home of Jason Blood. When all the Insurgents were gathered, Constantine thanks everyone for coming and Blood for allowing them into his home and protection. Constantine tells them that they have all come together due to recognizing Superman's growing insanity and the need to stop him. Constantine lists off the members of Superman's allies that they've managed to incapacitate while acknowledging the losses they have likewise suffered, and Batman joins with Constantine in saying that they've exposed Superman's growing lack of morals to the public thanks to those very same sacrifices. Constantine tells the group, "We've hit him hard. We need to keep hitting." Constantine tells them that Superman's other primary weakness is magic but reveals the reason they haven't been using magic is because something powerful is protecting Superman from magic users. Constantine tries to give the floor to Detective Chimp when Harvey Bullock suddenly announces his intentions to leave the group. Constantine is silent during this, even after Klarion the Witch Boy's familiar Teekl alerts them to the approach of something powerful. Constantine is then witness to the murders of both Jason Blood and Bullock after Blood attempts to defend against the approaching force. Constantine was knocked over during the assault on the home of Blood, and regains his wits to realize he's landed next to the sorcerer's very corpse. Constantine recovers, and when Batman asks him what they're up against the mage can only reply, "I don't know!" After Harley announces that Detective Chimp is down, he asks if he's still alive, which Alfred confirms. Klarion then informs Constantine that their enemy is the Spectre, the Spirit of Vengeance. Zatanna attempts to keep the group safe with a protection spell but the Spectre is too powerful. Constantine asks if she can get them out of there but Zatanna can't maintain their defenses and teleport them. When Constantine hears Batman order Huntress and Batwoman to look for a cellar for them to hide in, Constantine becomes infuriated. The mage rants at Batman for trying to take control of the situation and tells him to do better while informing him that this isn't his world anymore, and that punching the bad guy won't work here. Indicating Jason Blood's corpse, Constantine says, "You think you can protect us from the Spectre? He just reduced one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world to a stain on the carpet." Going on, Constantine snaps, "Look at you. You can barely walk. You're being held up by painkillers and stubbornness." Pointing at the Dark Knight, Constantine screams, "You're bloody useless!" The mage finds himself felled by a single punch a split-second later, his nose spurting blood. After Batman steps outside, John recovers and asks Klarion what is happening outside while the young necromancer has Teekl observe the Spectre. When Klarion informs John that Batman is talking with the Spectre, Constantine smirks and says, "Jesus. Bollocks the size of coconuts. Brilliant." When Zatanna reveals the attack has stopped, Constantine orders her to get everyone out, and he is among the group that is teleported back to the Tower of Fate. Later, Constantine is looking himself over in a mirror when Batman confronts him. Constantine asks if he's going to hit him again and asks if he'll make it a body blow this time. "I use my face for some of my favorite things." The mage explains with a smirk. Batman reveals he know's he pushed him on purpose, and tells John not to lie to him. Constantine sits down as he tells Batman, "You've been hiding for almost a year." Batman tells him that Superman broke him, but Constantine retorts," No. He broke your back. I don't know what happened to the rest of you." John tells the Dark Knight that he's been off his game and that he had a chance to take Superman down but blew it, costing peoples lives. Constantine tells Batman he will need him angry for some of the things they might have to do. "I need to the guy I saw today--the guy who can stare down the Spectre." Looking the Dark Knight in the eye, Constantine says, "I need Batman." Constantine finds Rose being escorted by Doctor Fate back to the upper section of the Tower. Chasing after them, John reminds his daughter that she's not supposed to be down there and Rose explains, "I heard a monkey. The doctor-lady said he'd be okay though." Doctor Fate disagrees, saying Chimp is not long for the world though Constantine harshly interjects, "He'll be fine.". Klarion the Witch Boy agrees with Fate, saying Chimp is almost dead. Constantine tells him to do something and after Klarion takes a moment to enjoy Constantine turning to him for help, he agrees and heads off. Kneeling back down by Rose, Constantine tells her that Klarion will fix Chimp and he'll be fine when the girl suddenly reaches behind John's ear and suddenly pulls a coin out in triumph. An impressed Constantine watches as Rose explains that it was magic, with Constantine agreeing, "Obviously." before telling her to 'toddle' back upstairs, assuring her he'll be up in a minute. Constantine stands back up as Doctor Fate points out that she pulled the coin from behind his ear. Constantine pulls out a cigarette, attempting to waive Fate's words off but the Doctor persists, saying she may have pulled it from between space and time itself or even willed it into existence. Angered, Constantine slams Fate against the wall, telling the magical doctor, "She's a little girl. Nothing else. Yeh hear me?" Before John can get a response, Batman arrives, asking if there is a problem. Moving away from Fate, John lights his cigarette and says there isn't. When Batman points out that Constantine isn't going to explain what just happened, Constantine snarks, "What incredible insight. You must be some great detective." The Dark Knight changes the subject, asking where they are at. Constantine replies, "With the Spectre on Superman's side, our best bet is is probably to stay here, order lots of take-out and drinks until the world ends." When Batman insists that there must be a way to take the Spirit of Vengeance down, Constantine scratches his head as he replies, "Only way I know is to take a peek." When Batman asks how, John says he knows three, though clarifies that each carries their own baggage but one of them has more reason to help them. Heading off, Constantine tells Batman to come with him. When Batman asks why, Constantine replies, "For protection, mainly. She probably wants to kill me." Constantine and Batman arrive outside Madame Xanadu's mystic parlor. The Dark Knight is surprised to see that Xanadu has locked her door. Constantine tells Batman to let him do the talking, telling the Dark Knight that he and Xanadu go way back, although after Constantine knocks on her door, Xanadu tells him she's not opening the door. Constantine reminds her that her door is always open for those in need and reminds her of her sign's saying. Moments later, Xanadu has Batman place up a new sign that forbids Constantine from entering. "Damn clairvoyants." Constantine curses. When Xanadu reveals she knows they want her help, Constantine tells her that there is something else she doesn't know, prompting her to open her door, demanding to know what he is hiding from her. Constantine replies, "Not out here." finally allowing him and Batman in the parlor. After Xanadu makes it clear she will not trust him, Constantine asks to show her rather than tell her, though Xanadu refuses to allow him to touch her cards. John asks Batman to draw the cards instead, saying, "One reading. Two cards." Batman draws the Lovers and Death cards, revealing to Xanadu that Jason Blood is dead. Constantine tells her, "I'm sorry." Nimue slaps John across his face, angry at him and claiming he's nothing but a pathetic liar. When Batman tries to tell her how Blood died, Xanadu tells him Jason died for trusting Constantine, throwing her cards at the two. Constantine picks up the Hanged Man card and moves to leave, telling Nimue, "I am sorry, love." Outside, Constantine lights up a cigarette as Batman approaches him. Batman tries to tell him that Xanadu is just angry but Constantine replies, "Nah, she's right, mate. I'm no good." Batman reveals that he doesn't believe that, claiming to see John as a good man, but Constantine tells him that's what he wants him to see. Constantine then admits that despite the hard times he gives Batman, he knows he's a real hero compared to him. Contemplating for a moment, Constantine suddenly says, "Yeah. Sod it. Honesty time." Constantine offers Batman the opportunity to walk away, greatly confusing the Dark Knight. Though Batman refuses, Constantine tells him, "Everything she said was right. I'm not to be trusted." Constantine tells Batman that someone he love may get hurt and implores him to walk away but the Dark Knight refuses, which hardly surprises the mage. Constantine tells Batman to wait ten more minutes, telling the Dark Knight he has a better read on people than him, citing the Dark Knight's lack of empathy. Though Batman tells him he has empathy, Constantine disagrees, saying he needs to lack empathy to fight the criminals he does or he would see too much of himself in them. Constantine tells Batman in ten minutes she'll be ready. When Batman asks for what, Constantine replies, "For revenge." The two return to Nimue's parlor where Xanadu reveals she and Jason Blood were secret lovers for over a millennia. "I know. It wasn't as secret as you think." Constantine reveals. When Xanadu declares her eternal hatred for Constantine, John is hardly fazed. "Yeah. I get that a lot." When Xanadu reveals she knows the Spectre was Blood's murderer, Constantine tells her that they are going to bring down Superman and need to deal with the Spectre. Xanadu decides to do a reading to give them information on how to defeat the Spectre, and John warns her to be quick, saying the Spectre isn't playing. During Xanadu's reading she suddenly goes into convulsions and Constantine realizes something has possessed her. Quickly rushing to Nimue's side with magic gathering in his hand, Constantine orders whatever has grasped hold of Xanadu to let her go, ordering the possessor to release her. When Nimue is freed, Constantine snaps, "Quickly! Before you were taken. What did you see?!" Xanadu is shocked John saved her but Constantine urgently demands to know what she saw. Xanadu speaks a prophecy and afterwards clings to John, telling him he can't fight what they face. Constantine gently hushes Nimue, telling her she'll be fine before asking Batman to make tea. The Dark Knight muses over the final words of Xanadu's prophecy but Constantine writes it off as having any meaning. He tells Batman to make tea again, saying, "Tea fixes everything." Constantine works with Klarion and Ragman to spring a trap on Superman. With Batman unaware, knowing the Dark Knight would never agree to his plan, Constantine has Klarion's familiar Teekl 'accidentally' knock over one of the candles on her binding seal, allowing her to project her astral form and go to Superman in a bid for freedom. While Raven is gone, Constantine and Klarion move her body and have Ragman take her place. When Superman arrives, damaging the church where Raven had been sealed, Ragman binds Superman with his suit's rags, binding the Man of Steel. As Superman collapses on the floor, Constantine makes his presence known, kneeling over the despot as he asks, "I know--pretty dramatic, right?" Constantine looms over Superman, reintroducing him to Ragman, "Rory to his friends. I don't think you you get to call him Rory." While lightning a fresh cigarette Constantine explains to Superman that what he's feeling as Ragman's rags entrap his body is the hundreds of corrupted souls being drawn to him to pull him into Ragman's suit along with the rest of them. Constantine tells the fallen Man of Steel, "No matter what you've talked yourself into believing--you are truly an evil bastard. No matter how the sycophants around you smile and nod, believe me when I tell you, you have absolutely bloody snapped." Grinning, Constantine explains that Superman's soul is going to join the others in Ragman's suit until he's atoned for all his evil. "Now, you literally murdered a planet. So I'm guessing you're going to be trapped in there for longer than some stars burn." Constantine surmises before turning to Ragman and asking how much longer it will take before Superman's soul is completely consumed. "That was kind of the end of my speech. I was hoping he'd scream and fade away." Constantine admits. Superman suddenly unleashes a blast of heat vision that nearly takes off Constantine's face, shocking the mage. While Ragman fears Superman's soul may be too strong to consume Constantine reassures him that he is weak and for being a murderer he belongs inside the suit. Superman tries to threaten Constantine by mentioning the Spectre but Constantine replies that while the Spirit of Vengeance may be searching for him they have the church very well hidden, and Superman was only able to see it because they allowed it, before telling the Man of Steel that no one knows where he is and pretty soon, he'll be gone. As Ragman's rags have almost completely entrapped Superman, Constantine admits to Superman that he was pretty sure this plan wasn't going to work and while he had contingencies, he didn't think it would be this easy. Superman suddenly starts reaching his hand towards his face while hissing a 'Shhh' sound, which causes Constantine to remark, "That's it? That's the last word you have for the world you almost completely screwed over?" Curious, Constantine leans over Superman, wondering what he's doing, when the Man of Steel suddenly screams Shazam's name right before the rags trap him entirely. A split-second later, the Earth's Mightiest Mortal arrives in a crash of lightning. Constantine orders Ragman to take Shazam but Rory tells John he can't, as Shazam is innocent. "No one's an innocent!" Constantine snaps. Ragman is then grabbed by Shazam, who unleashes his lightning bolt on the weaker hero. The lightning knocks Constantine off his feet and when John recovers, he murmurs, "Oh...****." when he sees Superman's allies, Sinestro, Yellow Lantern and the Spectre have also arrived, with Ragman nearly unconscious in Shazam's hand and Superman freed. When the Spectre prepares to kill Ragman for nearly taking Superman's soul, Rory calls to Constantine for help but John only looks away while whispering, "I'm sorry, mate." John looks away regretfully as the Spectre murders Rory but flinches back when he sees an enraged Superman rising back up, glaring at Constantine with flaming eyes. Powers and Abilities To be added. Appearance Constantine is an average looking man with blonde hair, some stubble, and is never without his brown trenchcoat that he wears over a simple white shirt and black pants. He also has two magical seals tattooed on the back of his arms, which are merely two of the numerous runes and sigils he has on the rest of his upper body. Gallery 39614606dde331b852861b1d3dc27618.jpg|Constantine's muses. Ee987adc5ecc312a7bde371173ea27ab.jpg|Who could have foreseen that? Tumblr nhkt03Cxp91r2u4sdo1 500.jpg|Rose Constantine. Tumblr ncvk1tMcTd1r00lgio1 500.png|The Year of Magic begins. XvfmqQt.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-49-38.jpg|Oblivion sounds pretty cold. Tumblr ncsvgzKERY1qc7vc5o1 500.jpg John-constantine-and-trigon.jpg|Meeting a demon lord. 21fdd76970bdb08cd9762c0ba549c49f.jpg INJUSTY3 ch2 3 Preview2.jpg|That's probably the Teen Titans opinion on him too. Batman-meets-john-constantine-2.jpg|Meeting the Batman. Constantine-jokes-about-batman-1.jpg Constantine-jokes-about-batman-2.jpg|Admit it, you'd laugh too. Why-constantine-is-against-superman-1.jpg|Revenge. Why-constantine-is-against-superman-2.jpg|Need more be said? Injustice Gods Among Us Year Three 4 Batman puches Constantine.jpg|ONE PUNCH 10751648 913349948683251 833993200 n.jpg 4198131-2+injusty3 ch 06 1b.jpg|This is pretty common for Constantine. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-50-43.jpg|Hanged Man. Constantine-vs-Superman1.jpg|Trap sprung. TNxxxDV.jpg|Constantine's curse. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-52-40.jpg|Conversing with Deadman. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-52-47.jpg|Also fairly common for Constantine. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-52-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-02.jpg|Saved by Zatanna. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-38.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-54-27.jpg|Alan Moore won't be happy to hear that. Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-55-05.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-55-12.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-55-24.jpg constantine.png|Constantine in Doctor Fate's Injustice 2 ending. Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Neutral Category:Insurgence Member Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters